Entangled Pasts
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: When Chelsea tells Vaughn about how they're pasts have actually impacted each other's lives, Chelsea is convinced that Vaughn will want her out of his life forever. But will a few events help her think otherwise? Chelsea x Vaughn one-shot :D R&R please.


**another fluffy one shot because i had the idea in mind. i might create an alternate ending with a different secret, ill let you know. :) enjoy! review pleasee (:**

**

* * *

**

"I'm…not who you think I am Vaughn."

I said the words so terribly out of my mouth that my throat tried to force itself to close to get me to stay quiet. Vaughn's amethyst eyes hardened on me, his stare becoming more intense and that much more terrifying. I gnawed at my lip as Vaughn's hypnotizing eyes enticed me in. I wanted to just step forward, lean in and kiss him. But I knew I couldn't. Not after these terrible words just spit out of my mouth.

"What do you mean?" he whispered to me, his mint breath swiftly brushing inside my nose. Peppermint.

"I don't know how to tell you," I sighed, taking a step back. "I don't know how to tell you without things changing between us."

If he knew the truth, he would probably forbid me from his life. It was too much that I couldn't exactly handle it. Vaughn was only in my life two days out of the seven days in a week, and I didn't want that window to get any smaller. Vaughn shifted in his stance, but his eyes never left mine. He took a step closer, closing the space between us like it was before. Vaughn and I were just friends; of course, I've always wanted for there to be something more.

Vaughn was the type of guy who seemed as if he didn't care about a thing in the world except himself, and maybe Mirabelle and Julia. It was hard to tell, considering he was always so independent and even anti-social if you want to go that way. But when I look deeper, I find him mysterious, and breath taking. I find him intriguing, someone who I needed to learn more about. I looked into his amethyst eyes, my vision blurring due to the tears that began to swell. I tried to blink them away with all I could, so I turned away. However, Vaughn's gloved fingers gently held my chin so that I could face him again. Within an instant, my breath escaped from me.

"What happened Chelsea?" he whispered, oh so elegantly and smoothly.

I shook my head, finally the tears releasing. I felt them slowly trickle down my cheek, only to feel Vaughn's rough thumb against my cheek. He swiped it away, which immediately caused me to face him again, my heart hammering inside my body. I bit the inside of my lip in fear. "It's about your brother."

Vaughn's lively amethyst orbs widened at me, just slightly. Vaughn's brother was the only thing closest to him that he could call family; and he was gone. What I was going to say was going to destroy him. If there was anything that I remember from his past that he told me, it was that his brother was the closest thing to him. And the minute his life was taken away from him, he isolated himself out. He became the person who always kept to himself, had nothing to do with anyone else. He became a secret that would never unfold.

"What about my brother," he whispered, trying his best I could tell, not to do it between clenched teeth. His fingers were still on my chin. I took my left hand and placed his hand in mine. Feeling his touch against mine always made me feel lightheaded, it made me feel like I was becoming apart of him. But after today, that would surely end.

"It was me, Vaughn. I did it." I tried my best to choke out the words as I could already feel a waterfall of tears coming on. My throat began to close but I wouldn't let it without explaining myself. "I was the drunk driver that hit your brother and killed him. I was on the verge of getting caught, so I escaped the city, and came here." I shook my head, watching the tears fall to the grass. "I never wanted a farm. But if it was the only way to keep me from getting in trouble with the cops." I swallowed. "Again."

I didn't want to look up, to see the either completely destroyed, or completely infuriated face that Vaughn was probably giving me at the moment. My heart couldn't bear it. I let my hand slip from his, as I gripped my own two hands intensely. I could tell by only hearing the sounds of our breathing that he wasn't going to talk. So I might as well continue before my heart breaks into a million puzzle pieces.

"You probably hate me," I cried, "you probably never want to see me again, and I don't blame you. I'm sorry for everything, Vaughn. I'm sorry that I put you through those terrible years in your life, I'm sorry that, the person you've been trying to hunt down is standing before you." I finally looked up into his amethyst eyes. He looked exactly as he did before. However, in his amethyst orbs, they were swirling with a mix of emotions.

"Chelsea…"

"I never meant for anything like this to happen," I sighed, looking right into his eyes. "When I found out that it was your brother, I had so many thoughts of escaping the island, of just leaving, like I did back home, and finding somewhere new. But I couldn't. And that was because of you."

Vaughn continued to stare at me. My hand somehow appeared back in his, and I always loved his touch against mine. It didn't happen to often but it always made all of the blood in my body rush up into my face. I stroked his fingers lightly, and he didn't seem to mind.

"I'll be gone from your life, Vaughn," I stepped back, our hands still entangled though. "I know you don't want me in it. So…this is goodbye."

I let my fingers slip from his, and turned around. I walked a mere three steps, only to hear Vaughn come after me. I was confused, especially more when I felt his grip on my shoulder as he spun me around. Our bodies were nearly touching as he looked down at me and I looked up at him, his eyes sparkling. I felt his hands grip the side of my face, as he pressed his lips on to mine.

And this all happened within a few seconds.

I embraced the fact that we were finally kissing. I felt my heart continue to strike against me as he continued to kiss me, feeling more passionate. I threw my arms around his neck and finally kissed him back, tears gradually still streaming down my stained cheeks. When he pulled away, and our eyes opened simultaneously to look at each other, I couldn't help but smile. My face was still in his hands, when he immediately pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It was the past," he whispered into my ear, "and my brother would probably hate me for this."

"He would never hate you," I muffled into his shirt, smelling the refreshing scent of mint and horse stables.

He finally looked down at me with his beautiful amethyst eyes, and quietly said the words, "He'd hate me because I love you."


End file.
